


princess molasses

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: it's time to meet seth's father.





	princess molasses

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is meant to describe catty's personality and how others see her.

The two knew they were soul mates from day one when they would always finish each other’s sentences despite just meeting each other for the first time. 

 

It had always felt like they each other their whole un lives.

 

After that night when seths mother finally stated listening to what her son had to say and decided the most important thing to her was his happiness.

 

She had arranged a meeting with husband who was actually a lot like seth when it came to bunching out and enjoy learning new things. She needed to get his opinion on the matter. Seths father not only accepted his sons decestion, he also had living quarter created for his were cat ghoul friend catty noir. For when she would stay at ptolemy tower.

 

 

All of that felt like so long ago despite it only being one year. All their servants, their family and friends quickly took fell in love with catty the way seth himself had. The servants really loved how she treated them like more than just servants. But like real monsters with feelings.

 

 

Today the two talented musicians had to step away from their busy life in the spot light to prepare to meet up with seth’s parents at a fancy restaurant for dinner. 

 

His father had been the one who suggested this as he wanted to get the chance to meet his sons future wife after being told of seth’s papousal to the pop star after dating each other for three years.

 

catty who had just walked in to one of the many ptolemy owned places in the city of boo York for branch. Her long hair was up in a pony tail and fell down her back. She wore a long pink and gold Egyptian styled dress. Seven inch heels clicked on the marble as she made her way to the long table. One of the servants pulled a chair out for her to sit.

 

 

Another servant came around placed a plate of heat shaped pancakes with dark chocolate syrup and a single strawberry sitting on top. A glass of fresh milk beside it.

 

 

catty smiled. Thank you.

 

You’re so very welcomed. Seth said sitting next to her with a smitten look on his face. Catty looked beautiful from the color palette she choice for her make up and put on her pretty face to the fitted the dress she was wearing was and how it showed off the curves of her peiti body. 

 

 

It was actually turning him and made him want to cancel to just spend the whole with her instead. They didn’t get the chance to spend with each other outside the spot light very much. But he knew how important this dinner would be, maybe they could do that another time.

 

 

seth! Catty said hugging him. I can’t believe we had to fly on separate plans to get here and we were away from each other for two whole days. I missed you so much! She then processed to hug even tighter.

 

seth smiled as he returned the hug wrapping his arms around her was it and placing a quick kiss on her fore head. Seth completely felt the same way. Being away from the were cat was like having half of his non beating heart taken from him.

 

 

I missed you to honey. Are you ready to meet my father?

 

 

Yeah I think I am. I’ve been practicing what to him for the last two weeks sense this dinner was arranged.

 

 

Really? Seth said. We were in the same tour bus. I wonder how I never saw you doing that.

 

 

catty laughed softly. That’s because I was practicing in private and whenever you weren’t around. I didn’t want to give you the idea that I nervous about meeting your father.

 

 

Are you? The mummy prince asked his soon to be wife.

 

 

maybe a little bit. The pink haired pop star said cutting into her pancakes .after all he is a king. But I’m not as nervous as I was when you first told me.

 

 

seth nodded in understanding. Good and I should tell you that there’s no reason to worry. His actually a really easy going kind of king and a lot like, well me. Seth smiled.

 

 

Night had arrived and they were being driven by a gargoyle carafe on their way to meet the prince seths parents. Soon they arrived at the double doors of the fancy restaurant with a lit up sign that hung above them.

 

 

Look’s like we’re here seth said.

 

catty agreed shakily.

 

 

seth picked up her hand and kissed the hand that her rose gold engagement ring on it. The ring sparkled in moon’s light at that moment.

 

 

catty giggled as seth then took the hand just kissed and led her out the limo and to double of the restaurant.

 

 

Seeing who was standing there. The bear that was guarding the door quickly stood aside and let them pass.

 

 

Once they were inside the mummy boys blue eye’s scanned the large room and found his parents sitting in a v.i.p area in the back. His mother waved him and his ghoul friend over when she spotted them.

 

 

catty noticed who had to be seth father sitting next his mother and couldn’t but become a little nervous.

 

 

seth noticed this about her and gave her hand a squeeze. She turned to look at him and he nodded at her and smiled. They then made their way over to them.

 

 

seth pulled out the chair for catty before taking his own seat.

 

When seths father saw this he smiled.

 

 

Why hello my dear. It’s so nice to finally meet the ghoul that has stolen my son’s heart. 

 

 

It’s nice to meet you to, king ptolemy. Catty said.

 

 

Threw out dinner the mummy told his father about the plans he and his soon to be wife catty had made together for their future with catty acting like her fun and sweet self. 

 

 

The pink haired were cats sweet demurer was something king ptolemy had loved and thought was a wonderful quality for his son’s wife to have.

 

 

when it was over and they all said their good bye’s. Seths father put his hand his sons shoulder.

 

 

So your planning to bring decedents of bastes into our family, he said and winked.

 

 

seth and catty blushed, father! Stop you’re going to embarrass her!

 

 

King ptolemy laughed. I’m proud of son. You’re living your un life the way that you want. That’s something no other ptolemy has been brave enough to do in the past.

 

 

The mummy prince smiled and looked towards his lady for a moment before looking back at his dad.

 

 

seth took catty’s hand. I wouldn’t have been able to without catty.

 

The pink haired pops tar smiled at seth and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

But of course, His father spoke. I except no less from the lady you chose. You two have my blessings. King ptolemy bowed.

 

 

Thank you father, the mummy prince said and bowed as well with catty doing the same.

 

 

Later that night they were looking over each other’s written lyrics when catty found a certain page of song lyrics she wasn’t suppose to see yet.

 

 

When she started to read them a loud seth blushed and quickly took the page from her.

 

 

What’s wrong seth? 

 

 

I’m sorry, the mummy prince sighed. I have a confection to make. It was me who asked if we could fly on separate planes to get here and that was because I didn’t want you to find out about the song I was writing for you. I thought it be good idea to finish on the way to here. 

 

 

Really? The pop star smiled.

 

 

Yeah, it was suppose to be a surprise but sincse you already saw it. There’s no point in hiding it any more. I hope your ok with some of that nick name I gave you in the song.

 

catty couldn’t help but blush at the mention of it. While she didn’t read the whole song, she did get to that part of it. 

 

 

Yes, catty began. It’s ok if you call me that, like that. 

 

 

seth blushed now. If she worded it like that than that means she defiantly got to that part of the song he thought to himself.

 

 

You’re really ok with me saying that? He asked.

 

 

catty giggled and got from her spot on the plush sofa and walked over to him. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up into his eyes with their faces now only mere inches from each other.

 

 

She whispered. As long you’re the one saying it. And I’m happy to know you those kinds of thoughts of me. 

 

How is she always able to be so sweet and seductive at the same time seth thought. I’m happy to know I have permission to do so, he winked at her and catty giggled again.

 

 

catty yawned. I’m really tried all of a sudden I’m going to bed. She told him.

 

 

seth knew by now this was her soft way and in direct way of asking him to join her.

 

 

Yeah, me to, lets’ go.

 

 

The mummy prince wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of large golden living room and towards their shared bed room at the top of the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyric he wrote was pussy cat, with the word pussy being dragged out for a long while^.^


End file.
